burlesquefandomcom_it-20200214-history
The Bangles
Le The Bangles sono un gruppo musicale femminile statunitense formato a Brentwood, in California, nel 1980, inserito nella Vocal Group Hall of Fame dall'anno 2000. Biografia nel sito ufficiale |etichetta = CBS, Columbia |numero totale album pubblicati = 6 |numero album studio = 5 |numero album live = |numero raccolte = 1 |immagine=Bangles.jpg }}|}} Storia Originariamente la band si chiamava The Bangs ("i ciuffi"), ma per questioni legali di omonimia, infatti c'era già un gruppo newyorkese con questo nome, dovettero cambiare il nome in Bangles ("i braccialetti"). L'esordio avvenne nel 1982 con l'EP omonimo che le fece accostare al nascente movimento Paisley Underground. Dopo la sua realizzazione la bassista Annette Zilinskas abbandonò il gruppo e fu rimpiazzata da Michael Steele, la quale aveva fatto parte precedentemente delle band femminili The Runaways e Slow Children. Biography and History|tab=biography |autore=Stephen T. Erlewine |accesso=1º novembre 2015}}. Il primo album All Over the Place fu pubblicato per la Columbia Records nel 1984. Impostato su un pop-rock dominato dagli impasti vocali delle quattro ragazze, il disco rimase in classifica per 30 settimane. Il singolo estratto più famoso è Going Down to Liverpool. Nel 1986, uscì il nuovo singolo Manic Monday, scritto da Prince, che salì fino alla cima delle classifiche inglesi e statunitensi. Il singolo ha trascinato anche il secondo disco del gruppo, Different Light. Il terzo singolo estratto dal disco, Walk Like an Egyptian arrivò al primo posto delle classifiche americane, segnando l'apice della loro carriera. Nel 1987 ricevettero riconoscimenti sia ai Brit Awards che agli MTV Video Music Awards. Nel 1988, incisero una cover di Hazy Shade of Winter di Paul Simon per il film Al di là di tutti i limiti. A fine anno uscì il terzo album, Everything. Nel 1989, con il singolo Eternal Flame, le Bangles tornarono al primo posto delle classifiche. Poco tempo dopo, uscì la raccolta, Greatest Hits, che preannunciò lo scioglimento del gruppo. La band si è poi riformata nel 2000 e ha dato alla luce gli album Doll Revolution nel 2003 e Sweetheart of the Sun nel 2011. Nel 2005 la band ha annunciato l'abbandono della bassista Michael Steele per divergenze artistiche, che è stata sostituita nelle esibizioni dal vivo dalla turnista Abby Travis. Formazione Attuale * Susanna Hoffs – voce, chitarra, cori * Vicki Peterson – chitarra, voce, cori * Debbi Peterson – batteria, percussioni, voce, cori Ex componenti * Annette Zilinskas – basso, voce, armonica a bocca (1982-1983) * Michael Steele – basso, chitarra, voce, cori (1983-2005) * Abby Travis – basso (sostituisce Michael Steele nelle esibizioni dal vivo 2005-2008) Discografia parziale Album in studio * 1984 – All Over the Place * 1986 – Different Light * 1988 – Everything * 2003 – Doll Revolution * 2011 – Sweetheart of the Sun Extended play * 1982 – The Bangles Singoli * 1981 – Getting out of Hand * 1982 – The Real World * 1984 – Hero Takes a Fall * 1985 – Going Down to Liverpool * 1986 – Manic Monday * 1986 – If She Knew What She Wants * 1986 – Walk Like an Egyptian * 1987 – Walking Down Your Street * 1987 – Hazy Shade of Winter * 1988 – In Your Room * 1989 – Eternal Flame * 1989 – Be with You Raccolte * 1990 – Greatest Hits * 2014 – Ladies and Gentlemen... The Bangles! Video * 1990 – Greatest Hits * 2003 – Doll Revolution DVD * 2007 – Return to Bangleonia Note Bibliografia * Collegamenti esterni * * Fonti Video Categoria:Girl group Categoria:Gruppi e musicisti della CBS Categoria: Gruppi e musicisti della Columbia Records